cool_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin ethan levin
full name :- kevin ethan Levin age :- 11(original) 15(alien force) 16(ultimate alien) 17 (omniverse) powers :- energy,matter,dna absorbtion detective skills alias :-kev(ben and gwen) kevin 11 kevin(ben, gwen and argit) relations :- gwen (girlfriend) mrs. Levin (mother) devin Levin (father) (deceased) alternate counterparts :- kevin 11,000 (ben 10,000 universe) occuaptions :- terrorist (formerly) weapons dealer (formerly) mechanic (formerly) species :- human/osmosian hubrid body shape :- humanoid Origins Born to devin Levin and mrs. Levin, Kevin ethan levin was a human/osmosian hybrid with the power to absorb energy. When he was four years old, his father died and mrs. Levin married again, this time to Harvey Hackett. during this time kevin went partly insane due to absorbing too much energy In his house. the blast also led him to believe that his step-father actually convinced her mom to kick him out of the house. after killing his step-father, he fled to a subway and made it his home. Powers and weakness powers kevin can absorb huge amounts energy and matter then manipulate it to his own will. he can fill spaces with a single touch.it was also shown that he can absorb water. he can also build several equipment from his hands and build a second skin around himself and others from whatever he absorbs. weakness However, too much energy can overload him. His absorbed strength is not exactly pure because his osmosian powers only grant him one-tenth of the original. clothing and features in the original series, kevin has shoulder-length hair and dark spots around his eyes(meaning that an osmosian has recently absorbed energy). he wears a torn black t-shirt and brown cargo pants. he also wears a necklace ,that is a spoil from his first crime. in alien force, kevin is a tall man with neck-length hair wearing a black t-shirt over a grey long sleeve and blue jeans. he is briefly shown wearing a short sleeved, oil stained mechanic's jacket with a kev symbol over a white t-shirt. in omniverse he is shown wearing the same attire except he now wears a grey-white striped long sleeve and now wears wholesters, his hair is now longer and straighter. he also wears grey pockets held together by grey straps over his stomach. he also sports a few chin whiskers and dark spots below his eyes (making him appear tired and still absorbing energy. personality original series in the original series, kevin ethan levin is a criminally insane sociopath who wills to do anything to gain joy and wealth. for example, his selfishness and rudeness kevin once de-railed a train with people to gain money. this mental state is partly due to his ability to absorb energy. alien force, ultimate alien and omniverse in alien force, it is proven that he has become a more stable, but proud individual. however, even being a good guy, he still has a dark side. for example, he once tries to sell the rust bucket. likes and dislikes he absolutely hates other civillians getting hurt. he also dislikes someone anyone hurting his car and saying his full name. kevin shows awe to many of ben's aliens. anyhow, he shows sympathy to any osmosian, which can be a weakness to him. null void In his time in the null void, kevin met kwarrel, which was a father-like figure to him, who later turned kevin villain to hero. kwarrel invited kevin to dig a tunnel that led out of the null void (which was underway), however, this did not happen. in the process, kwarrel sacrcifed himself to a prison guard to save kevin, kwarrel gave a gun to kevin to kill the guard. however, kevin was too terrified shoot because kwarrel had been shot, and ran. In the omniverse flashbacks, a twelve-year kevin desperately tries to get out of the null void with argit through a deal with OTTO, a robot. however, this did not happen. equipment alien force sometime in the alien force series, kevin earns a plumber badge and has the futuristic car, the rust bucket omniverse kevin earns a taydenite (the element which diamondhead is made of) car. trivia * kevin gets distraught every time his car gets damaged * according to Derrick J. Wyatt : *kevin wears wholesters because his voice actor does so too. *kevin only uses the tayden car to get money, otherwise he will use the rustbucket. *he watched "x files" when he was young. gallery ImagesSI2T9S8A.jpg Images3TOS6KE3.jpg ImagesKBDT9IK4.jpg Category:Ben 10 villains